


Love is Exhausting

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Napping, Outdoor Sex, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Byleth found herself drawn to Linhardt.  There was just something about this man, with his fine features, beautiful dark blue eyes, and candid way of talking that drew her in.  Convincing him to join her Blue Lions house had been harder than she thought it would be but his talents for healing were not to be overlooked.   Now, his appeal to her could not be overlooked.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 64





	Love is Exhausting

It was well past time that the book in Byleth hands was back in the library. Truth be known, she had had this book in her room before the war had even begun. That she still didn’t return it five years later when she had returned to her room was certainly a lack of consideration. Then again, who would have noticed anyway. She slipped the book onto a shelf in the library and decided to look around for another one to occupy some of her evening time. Maybe, this time, she would bring it back in a timely manner.

Walking around to the back of the library, she noticed Linhardt slumped over a table. As she slowly approached, she was careful not to make too much noise, not that it would have disturbed him anyway, she decided. His head was resting on a book with his face turned away from her. One arm was stretched out across the table to the back of his head, while his other arm was bent, his hand just under his chin she noticed as she moved around the table. 

Linhardt had certainly drawn her attention upon her return. They had all grown so much, but it was this man, with his fine features, beautiful dark blue eyes, and candid way of talking that drew her in. Funny, she thought as she allowed her eyes to drift over his relaxed face, when she first met him, she considered him lazy. Fact was, and still is, that he isn’t really lazy at all but merely uses his energy differently than most. Her fingers were dying to reach out and touch him, perhaps run his deep green locks between her fingers. 

Convincing him to join her Blue Lions house had been harder than she thought it would be but his talents for healing were not to be overlooked. Pushing him into battle was another chore altogether and recruiting Caspar to help push him had been the right thing to do to assist with this. Once they both got their stride in the group, they proved to be quite the assets. Even through Dimitri’s tantrums, they pushed on with the others until everything healed and they caught their stride.

She shook her head now at her silly notion of touching him and turned to leave before he woke up to find her staring, her toe catching on the table leg causing her to trip. As she flung her hand out to catch herself on the back of a chair, her weight caused the chair to tip and down to the floor they both tumbled with a thud. “Dammit,” she grumbled as she looked up to find Linhardt looking at her.

“Professor?” Linhardt extended his hand to her. “Perhaps, you should take my hand as it seems you are having trouble with the furniture.”

Byleth frowned in embarrassment as she slipped her hand into his and got up. “I’m sorry, Linhardt. I was walking around the table in my pursuit of a book and just got too close.”

“But it appears as if you were on this side of the table,” he pointed out as his eyes dropped to her hand still holding his. “If you are confident in your balance, Professor, you can release my hand.”

“Oh, sorry.” She let go of his hand and frowned. “I was on this side of the table,” she said quietly. “I was walking around from this side,” she offered in a feeble attempt to distract him from further pressing the issue of obviously being close to him.

“I see. Well, are you all right?”

“I’m fine. Just my pride a bit bruised, I’m afraid.” She needed to guide this conversation to a different topic as quickly as possible if she were going to save herself from any more embarrassment. “I see you were busy as ever with some sort of research. Perhaps, when this war is all wrapped up, I will finally let you delve into my crest as deeply as you care since I really don’t know much about it myself.”

“Honestly?” He watched her nod. “I will hold you to that, Professor. Researching the rare Crest of Flames would be most riveting, indeed.”

“Enough to keep you awake?”

“In moderation, Professor.”

Byleth smiled at him now. “Well, I suppose I will leave you to return to your work or nap.” She allowed herself the pleasure of looking at him a moment longer in the light of the candle before carefully turning to leave. “See you tomorrow, Linhardt.”

He yawned. “Yes, tomorrow.”

Byleth walked across the courtyard taking note of Mercedes and Annette sharing tea and cake, Sylvain, Felix, Ingrid and Dimitri, with Dedue leading the way, were clearly headed to the Knight’s Hall for a sparring match. 

“Professor!” 

Byleth turned to find Caspar and Ashe coming out of the dining hall. “You two guarding the pantry from feline raiders again?”

“Can’t be too careful with the rations, Professor,” Caspar supplied. “We are ready to defend them no matter the culprit.”

Chuckling, Byleth asked, “So, did you need something?”

“I was just wondering if you are okay. Linhardt mentioned that you hit the floor in the library last night pretty hard.”

Ashe’s brows lifted. “Really? Are you okay, Professor? We can’t have you hurt.”

Byleth’s breath came out through her nostrils as her lips compressed a moment. “I am fine. Really, I don’t know why Linhardt had to mention it at all.”

“Well, that would be because he was concerned that you might be bruised or sore today,” Caspar supplied. “But I told him that you clearly take harder hits during battle, so I doubted you were beat up by a fall.”

“You are right, I am hardly beat up by a chair and the floor—wait, Linhardt was concerned?” The very thought thrilled her more than it should have, and she couldn’t help noticing Ashe’s brow lifting in response to her question.

“Well, yeah, I assumed so since he said something like “I wonder if she is feeling any ill effects from the fall”.” Caspar supplied. 

Not really the level the concern she was hoping for, Byleth realized. Then again, what was she really hoping for? Her thoughts tumbled this question in her mind for a moment before saying, “Well, I’m off to enjoy the rest of this afternoon free of meetings. What are you two up to?”

“We are heading to the village for a few things,” Ashe supplied. “Do you need us to get anything for you while we are out?”

“Hmmm, nothing comes to mind. I appreciate the offer, though.” She watched them head toward the gate now and considered going out herself. Perhaps relaxing out in the sun today would be just the thing.

She found the perfect spot near the shade of a large tree and stretched out on her back in the grass and drew a deep breath as she tucked her hands under her head. It wasn’t very often that she could sneak off and enjoy some pure peace and quiet. A bird was happily singing, and she smiled as she closed her eyes listened to its song.

Hearing a rustling, she turned her head to see Linhardt walking toward her. She couldn’t help the smile touching her lips as her eyes followed his dark green trousers to his neatly tucked button-down. A book in his hand. His dark green hair falling over his shoulders, the upper half pulled back. 

“Well, well, it appears as if one of my favorite spots has a new inhabitant,” he said as he came beside her. “Do you mind if I join you, or do you prefer to continue your solitude, Professor?”

“Please, feel free to join me, Linhardt,” she invited as she watched him sit beside her. “This is a lovely spot. Do you come here often?”

“Whenever the weather is pleasant and there are no lectures or meetings I am being expected to attend,” he said as he looked over at her. “It is rarely traveled. I have been out here many times and not seen a single traveler of any kind.” After a moment’s thought, he decided to relax back with her and stretched himself out beside her placing his book off to the side. “Aaahh, perfect afternoon for a nap, wouldn’t you say?”

She chuckled now, “Every afternoon is perfect for a nap as far as you are concerned.”

“True.” He turned his head and looked at her now. “Tell me, Byleth, if not for your quick attention to your surroundings, wouldn’t you have fallen asleep out here yourself?”

He called her by her name, and it sounded wonderful flowing from his lips, she decided. There was something intimate about the way he said it, the way they were laying together under the tree in the grass, the quiet that surrounded them. She found she like that very much.

“Well?” he prompted.

“Probably, yes,” she quietly admitted as she turned now to lay on her side to face him, propping herself up on an elbow while resting her head on her hand. “What do you plan to do after all of this mess is over with? I mean you are the eldest son of Count Hevring, so will you return to your house?” 

Linhardt stared at her a moment as his mind worked over her question. He turned now, mirroring her position, on his side to face her. “I am not so sure there will be a House Hevring to return to after all of this is over, and if there was, I do not see myself fitting into a role there.” He allowed his eyes to wander over her face as he spoke. “I would rather spend my days doing research, fishing, and napping. However, I suppose this mess with Edelgard needs to be seen to it’s end before one can decide anything.”

Byleth couldn’t help herself now. He was so close. Her free hand reached up lightly brushed a long lock of dark green hair over his shoulder. It was softer than any man’s hair should be, just as she thought. Rather than moving her hand back, she rested it on his shoulder. To her surprise, she felt him lean, ever so slightly closer to her. Her breath catching in her throat as his eyes lazily stared into hers.

His hand moved to rest on her hip now. He had noticed her watching him during meetings, making sure he was well covered during battles, even restocking his favorite tea in the pantry when it ran low. There was interest, and he was not only happy with this interest, but he had great interest in her as well. “What will you do, Byleth?” he asked in a hushed voice, his face mere inches from hers now.

Her throat tightened while she struggled to remember how to breathe normally. Her tongue slowly moved to moisten her lips before she dared to closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to his, only a moment. Then his hand moved to the back of her head where he guided her back for a longer, more potent kiss.

Parting, she stared at him a moment enjoying the feel of his hand now resting on her neck, his thumb ever so lightly moving along her jawline. “That was a long time coming,” he pointed out quietly.

“You’ve known,” she softly stated.

He nodded. “I had my suspicions you might have an interest of attraction. I hoped,” he admitted, his hand pulling her close enough to steal another kiss. 

Byleth leaned into him, enjoying this side of Linhardt that she never expected. Her lips parted, and she allowed a soft moan to escape as his tongue slowly moved to sample the taste of her mouth. She allowed herself to be guided against him as he layed back and pulled her along, wrapping his arms around her so the kiss would not be broken but deepened. 

Drawing back to catch her breath, she stared down into his half-lidded eyes a moment before relaxing against his chest, her head on his shoulder as she snuggled her face against his neck. She smiled and pressed a kiss against his throat as his arms hugged her a bit tighter. She moved a bit closer, pressing her lower body against his side while keeping her upper body snuggly in place. “Do you intend to fall asleep now?” she playfully asked while her hand slowly moved to play with a lock of his hair.

“Not just yet,” he answered. “I find being close to you rather stimulating, Byleth. Enough so, in fact, that even though laying with you is quite relaxing, there is something else I would rather do with you.”

She lifted her head now and looked at him. “Is that so?” 

“To be totally honest, I have had many thoughts involving you. Some fairly innocent,” he paused a moment and stared into her eyes, “and some not at all innocent.”

The low sound of his voice as he made this admission to her nearly turned her to jelly. She, herself, had had plenty of fantasies involving him. That any of them were actually about to happen thrilled her to the core. Her hand moved now to find his, and she moved to press it against her breast. “Let’s explore the not so innocent ones,” she purred as she felt his fingers slowly moving.

In a quick motion Byleth did not at all expect from him, Linhardt pushed her over to her back and leaned over her, his leg coming to rest between hers with his thigh pressing into her crotch, as he propped himself up on an elbow. He lowered his head to capture her lips with his while his hand tenderly squeezed and toyed with her breast. 

Byleth hummed in contentment as his tongue pushed into her mouth, her hand pulling his shirt free of his pants so she could slip it under the fabric to feel his warm skin. His fingers stroked and teased her nipple over the fabric of her shirt until she couldn’t stand the obstruction any longer. She reached down and pulled her shirt up, exposing her bare breasts then pushed his hand back in place. “Better,” she breathed against his lips.

Linhardt pulled back enough to trail his gaze down to drink in her bare breast cupped in his hand, before returning his eyes to hers. “Are you okay with being out here? Perhaps, you would be more comfortable in my room?”

“Perhaps,” she answered quietly, “but the chances of being seen walking to your room and pulled away into something I don’t want to do is higher.” She lifted a finger and slowly trailed it along his jaw then over his lower lip. “So, with that in mind, I don’t mind being here. It seems secluded enough.”

He kissed her fingertip before moving to a sitting position and unbuttoning his shirt. “Come here,” he directed guiding her to sit astride him with her backside nestled into his crotch. His fingers gathered the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, freeing her breasts for his view. “Just perfect,” he commented as he slipped his hands around her back and pulled her tightly against his chest in a tight embrace. “Tell me I’m not asleep and dreaming,” he whispered against her ear.

She closed her eyes fully enjoying the close contact, her arms holding him close. Her legs curled around him so she was fully wrapping him, returning his embrace. “Not a dream, Linhardt. Although, I agree it feels like one.” He loosened his grip on her and she leaned back enough to look at him, sliding her hands down his chest through the opening of his unbuttoned shirt. When her fingers reached his waistband, her eyes flicked up to his for just a moment before she tugged the lace.

He leaned back, just far enough to allow her access to spread his pants open, sighing when she reached through the opening coming in contact with his hardened cock over his underpants. Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes relishing in the enjoyment of her slowly fondling him in exploration. 

Byleth pushed away from him and smiled at his look of confusion. While it was clear that he thought she may have changed her mind, that notion was quickly squashed by her pulling off her boots and pushing her leggings off. Linhardt’s eyes swept over her totally nude body in all it’s toned glory. It only took a moment for him to hook a toe in each shoe to pry them off before he moved to push his trousers and boxes free. Reaching out, Byleth pushed his shirt over his shoulders, down his arms, and tossed it to the side before resting back with him leaning over her.

“Time for those “not so innocent” thoughts to come to fruition,” Byleth cooed as she stared up at him. “But just one more thing,” she added as she reached up and tugged the tie from his hair. “There we go.” She plunged her fingers into his hair and pulled him down so she could push her tongue into his mouth. A moan expelled from her throat as she felt his hand encircle her breast before teasing a nipple to full attention.

Her hand skittered down his ribcage, over his hip, and then slipped down to grasp his length causing a pleasing sound of pleasure to escape him. She sucked a breath when his fingers moved to dip between her legs. Wanting to feel more, she opened her thighs to allow him further access, rotating her hips upward as his fingers teased her opening a moment before sliding into her. Her fingers skated along his length while he dipped his head to draw a nipple into his mouth. His dark green locks tickled her skin as the breeze caught small strands and blew them over her.

She sighed his name as she arched to the heated pleasure his fingers were causing lazily swirling over her clit. He moved to capture her lips in a passionate kiss while rocking his hips forward into her hand. Her touch was unraveling a splendid ache within his abdomen causing him to lightly moan into her mouth. 

He shifted his hand to press his thumb along her clit while dipping his fingers into her causing her to nearly growl in response. “Yes, Lin, right there,” she breathed as she felt as if her temperature was rising in ripples throughout her core. He lightly nipped her neck while his fingers continued to work her into release, smiling against her when she jerked and panted in climax.

He slipped his hand under her hip and tipped her toward him, sliding his hardened length against her. Her response came with her hand lowering to position him and with a steady motion, he slid in with a deep, throaty groan as her heat enveloped him. Her arms wrapped around him while he moved into a slow and steady rhythm wanting to savor every moment. 

Resting his forehead on hers, he rocked deeply into her feeling her tighten around him in response drawing his fingers to dip between them to tease her again. “Ah, so damn good,” he sighed against her fighting to keep his release a bay just a bit longer. 

Byleth sighed in delight at the sensations edging her inch by inch to her climax. His slow and deliberate movements were ecstasy. He purred her name against her ear raising gooseflesh to her skin. Arching into him, her fingers clutched at his back as she felt herself reach her peak once again. Feeling her muscles clench and spasm around him was the moment he was waiting for. Building his momentum now, he dived deeply into her speeding his rhythm until he pulled free and gushed onto the grass between her legs.

Drawing a deep breath, he collapsed on the ground next to her. “So much better than the thoughts that invaded my head in my spare time,” he mused. He turned his head to look at her. 

She smiled at him. “Mmmmm, much better.” She rolled toward him and slipped her hand over his chest. “I suppose we should dress, just in case anyone wanders out this way.”

“Agreed.”

Once dressed, they nestled back under the tree in the shade. “I don’t suppose you will get around to reading that book you brought out here.” Byleth rested her head in the crook of his arm as he wrapped his arm around her.

“Definitely not,” he replied. “I would much rather take a nap.”

“But its almost dinner time,” Byleth pointed out. “And you clearly gave me quite the appetite.”

“Just a few minutes. Love is exhausting,” he said with a yawn.


End file.
